Bus of the Undead
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: A robot moth becomes atracted by the light coming from the Chaotix' house, who are using the electricity from their neightbour. After the light's energy is taken, the moth tries to get them back on, scaring the daylights out of Vector and Charmy
1. Cast

Hi! JP the Robot Hedgehog here! I am here to write a Chaotix centred story. By the way, it's a parody to an episode of the cartoon "Aqua Teens Hunger Force". Before we begin, here is the cast:

Master Shake – Vector the Crocodile

Frylock – Espio the Chameleon

Meatwad – Charmy Bee

Carl - Nanato (my OC)

Mothmonsterman – Egg Moth (my OC)

Dr. Weird – Dr. Eggman

Steve – Bokkun

Well, that's it, to read the story, go to the next chapter. Thank you. Oh yeah, R&R, and no flames.


	2. Lights out

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Nanato.

**BUS OF THE UNDEAD**

At Dr. Eggman's base, the evil genius was putting the finishing touches on one of his newest creations. When he was done, he was now going to show it to his minions.

"Geantrobots! Behold: the Egg Mo-" he notices it shooting a laser at the wall, leaving a huge hole on it and it flies away. "OH NO! EGG MOTH NO! COME BACK!!"

"It has escaped!" Bokkun said looking through the hole.

"Yes, let's go get it back!" Eggman ordered as he started walking when he tripped over a banana pill and fell on the floor. "MY BANANA!!"

Meanwhile, the half human, half moth robot was flying over the night sky, when he spotted a bright light coming from a suburban neighbourhood of Station Square.

"Oh my God!" the Egg Moth exclaimed, looking at the light. "Awww, sweet delicious light!" the robot moth flies toward it.

We zoom fast into the neighbourhood and we find that the bright light was coming from the Chaotix Detective Agency's house. In the living room, Vector was sitting on a couch watching the Assisted Living Dracula movie on TV. A sleepy Espio walks in.

"Vector, I'm trying to sleep!" Espio groaned as he yawned.

"How can you sleep, when the Assisted Living Dracula is on?!" Vector demanded. "It always seems a little slow but, when you get into it, I mean, when you see it from the beginning…"

"Yeah, okay, I see it Vector." Espio said and then notices a small search light attached to Vector's headphones. "What's up with this light!?" the chameleon demanded indicating it.

"What this? It's a Chaotix signal!" Vector began to explain. "Whenever there is danger, it will turn on and we will follow it to justice!"

"And it's gonna stay attached to your headphones the whole time?" Espio asked.

"Yes, I was thinking about that, yes." Vector said.

"So let me get this straight, there's trouble going on at downtown, and you are in here, with that light on your head?" Espio said.

"Well naturally, whoever is in trouble would have to…uh…catch a bus and let us know!" Vector explained.

"Why don't you just put it downtown?" Espio asked.

"It stays on my head and here, this is the Chaotix signal, the Team Chaotix signal, you got that?" Vector demanded.

"I get it!" Charmy flew in.

"Oh you get it, and you will get it!" Vector said.

Suddenly, they hear weird noises coming from above. Vector jumped in alarm from the couch.

"Trouble, on the roof!" Vector said. "Get my design scrip!"

"Will you relax?" Espio asked.

Outside, the Egg Moth was sitting on top of the Chaotix's house, enjoying the light coming from the house and happily flapping it's wings. Back inside…

"Sounds like someone is flapping wings outside!" Charmy said perking his antenna. "It's the tooth fairy, trying to beat it's way in!"

"For you precious teeth?" Vector asked. "Take them what's the point? You are going to loose them soon anyway, when I kick them right out of your mouth when you are asleep!"

"Vector man, cool out!" Espio said.

"Oh I'll do it, and don't tell me to cool out!" Vector shouted.

"It does sound like wings Charmy." Espio told the bee.

"That's what I said!" Charmy said.

"Then it must be…uh…" Vector looks at the TV and grins. "…Dracula!"

"Dracula!?" Charmy asked shaken.

"It's Dracula!" Vector shouted.

"Yeah no, it's not Dracula." Espio said.

"Blood drinkers?" Charmy asked the crocodile, shaken.

"Oh yeah Charmy, that guy would eat a little guy like you, that's a no brainer!" Vector explained. "They crave that, stuff."

"They eat meat?" Charmy asked.

"Oh, ferousiously, I mean, where have you been?!" Vector demanded.

Then, Vector's light goes out without warning.

"MY LIGHT!!" Vector cried.

"It stopped." Espio said when he couldn't listen to the wing flapping.

Outside…

"Aw man!" Egg Moth whined for the light not being on anymore.

Back inside, the Chaotix heard a knock on the door.

"Get the door Charmy it's Dracula!" Vector told the bee, who whimpered.

"I'm not gonna get it, you go get it!" Charmy flew away from the crocodile.

"I'll get it." Espio sighted as he walked over to the door.

When the purple chameleon opened the door, he saw a dark blue fox with green eyes, white fur, red sneakers and a golden chain collar around his neck.

"Hey Nanato!" Espio greeted the fox.

"Nanato hey!" Vector greeted.

"Good morning Nanato!" Charmy greeted with shack hands.

"Yeah, it is a good morning there little man, it's THREE IN THE MORNING!!" Nanato shouted.

"Hey Nanato, did you see our flag?" Vector asked pointing at the flag on top of their house. "Pretty boss, huh?"

Nanato then brings out an electric cord and says: "Look, all I know is that this cord here was plugged into my house, and your house was glowing like the freakin' sun! So I put two and two togheter and decided that you are pissin' me off!" he finished.

"Oh, we are truly sorry Nanato and it will probably, never happen again!" Vector apologised. "Can we have our cord back please?"

"No, no dude, I'm just gonna keep this so that I know it's mine!" Nanato said leaving and taking the cord with him.

"Hey Nanato, you better be careful, 'cause Dracula is out there!" Vector warned.

"Dracula!?" Charmy whimpered.

"It's not Dracula!" Espio said getting annoyed.

"GO BACK TO SLEEP YOU FREAKS!!" a random neighbour yelled at them.

Meanwhile, Egg Moth watched the whole scene.

"I'm getting that light back on, no matter what!" he whispered.


	3. the bus

The next day, Vector sneaked over to Nanato's front door and took the newspaper that was laying in front of the door and quickly rushes back home. He looks over to see if Nanato didn't see him.

"Do you see him?" Charmy asked.

"Shut up, and lock the door." Vector ordered and Charmy did so.

"Gimme the funnies!" Chramy said.

"No, you read the coupons!" Vector said.

"I don't read coupons, now gimme the funnies!" Charmy insisted.

The phone starts ringing. Vector goes answer it and leaves the newspaper behind. Giddy, Charmy takes the newspaper and opens it.

"Funnies here I come!" Charmy said looking at the paper.

"Hello!" Vector answered the phone.

"Hi!" a voice on the other side greeted.

"Hello?" Vector asked.

"Look around, notice anything…alive?" the voice asked.

"Umm…" Vector looks around. "Uh, no."

"You sure about that?" the voice asked.

"Defiantly…maybe." Vector said.

"No, no, no, no, no, let's take a look at your flag." The voice said.

Vector looks up through his window to see the flag and gasps in horror to see it chewed up and covered saliva.

"IT'S RUINED!?" Vector was still horrified.

"Yeah, it is ruined." The voice said. "I did that."

"Who is this?!" an outraged Vector demanded.

"Who is this is non of your concern." The voice said. "Now, I suggest you turn on that light, before something else happens, cloth related!"

"Espio, trace this call!" Vector ordered and the chameleon starts working on his computer. "Now you listen to me, you little runt!"

When Espio was done he turns to Vector and says: "The call is coming, from inside that school bus!" Espio points at a bus parked outside of their house.

"Inside the bus?" Vector looked and gasped. "It is the bus! The bus of the undead! VAMPIRES!!"

(Scary medieval music in the background)

"Vampires!? In the bus!?" Charmy whimpered.

"Oh yes Charmy, it's the bus of the undead, thirsty for mobion blood!" Vector said.

"Hmmm, I'm not detecting any vampire activity." Espio said working on his computer. "Besides, it's two o'clock in the afternoon!"

"That cuz…he's a reverse vampire, they crave the sun!" Vector cleared it up.

"Oh rly?" Espio asked in disbelief.

"Y-yeah! They love it! They love to get tans!" Vector said.

"No kidding? Where are they from?" Espio asked curiously.

"Uh, let's see…Tansilmania!" Vector said.

"Oh no, no way in the world, no way on Mobius!" Espio yelled.

"See the wheels? Thoses are the marking!" Vector said holding a hose.

"Where did you get this!?" Espio demanded about the hose.

"Rainforest, the holy water!" Vector shouted as he started slurping from the hose, whish was taking water out from the pool in Nanato's backyard.

"WHERE IS MY FREAKIN' PAPER!?" Espio heard Nanato yell.

"Here's the water." Vector started sprouting water from the hose. "Now we're demons, does anyone know how to do that?"

"I DO!" Charmy shouted in excitement, but then he frowned. "Wait, no I don't."

"Never mind." Vector sighted and brings out a pointy piece of lumber. "Now, I shall stab this deep into the heart of the vampire bus!"

Espio and Charmy watch Vector exit the house and walking toward the bus, ready to stab the piece of lumber on it.

"Vector is so brave isn't he?" Charmy asked.

"I got news for you Charmy, that bus is not a vampire." Espio said.

"Yeah I know, it's reverse vampire!" Charmy said. "You just got to look at the wheels and the markings and-"

"No Charmy, it's just a bus." Espio corrected the bee. "Vector the Crocodile doesn't ALWAYS know everything."

"But he's a genius!" Charmy said.

Outside, Vector tries to stab, but the piece of wood broke in half, so Vector paniked and rushed back home. Inside…

"Look, I know he told you that but-" Espio hears hard knocks on the door.

"LET ME IN, HURRY! BEFORE I'M SUCK DRY!!" Vector shouted outside and Espio opens the door, to let him in. "That thing is impenetrable!"

The phone rings again and Vector goes answer it. "Hello?"

"Why did you throw moulding out man?" the same voice from before asked.

"What do you want from me?!" Vector demanded.

"I want the light turned on." The voice explained.

"I don't have any blood for you, ya crave!!" Vector started whimpering.

"Blood!? Ugh, no, I don't want any blood, I just want the lights turned on okay?" the voice explained. "If I don't get them by nightfall, I will started honking the bus, big time, alright? Then I will probably call you back."

"To suck my blood?!" Vector was still whimpering.

"Uh, yeah, sure." The voice said before he hung up.

"The vampire hung up!" Vector whispered.

Espio was working on a machine, carefully looking at the information on the monitor. "Hmm, this looks like the work of a robot moth or a goat." He said.

"What 'ere ya doin'? Wanna brownie?" Vector asked eating brownies.

"I took a saliva sample from the flag and I am going to genetically extract it's DNA in my cloning device." Espio explained, still working on it.

"When did you get a cloner?" Vector demanded.

Espio continues, "Then I am going to regenerate the biochemical structure and-"

"Hey!" Vector shouted and Espio turned to his attention. "Clone me! And answer my clone, I command you!"

"It's not a toy." Espio said.

"I want a family I never had, I need decendents to carry my seed into the future, because I am about be suck dry from Dracula bus, the bus of the undead!" Vector explained in panic.

"LISTEN TO ME!!" a pissed off Espio yelled and Vector snapped from his panic state. "Whatever is in that bus, is NOT Dracula!"

"He's not in the bus Espio, he IS the bus!" Vector explained. "I'm a detective, where ya goin'?"

"Dracula is dead and buried Vector and I am going to show you his grave!" Espio explained. "Pack a bag, we're going to Menthes."

"Hey! Can this thing clone brownies?" Vector asked after putting a brownie in the cloner.

"What?" Espio asked.

"Nothing." Vector said, leaving the cloner working. "Oh I could use a vacation!"


	4. Dracula's grave and brownie monsters

A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I do own Nanato and the Egg Moth.

The Chaotix were driving a van from their neighbourhood to Menthis, where they stopped by the graveyard, full of Halloween decorations. In the tumb with Dracula's grave, Vector was listening to a song in his headphones.

"Can I listen? Can I Listen? Can I listen?" Charmy went on and on.

"THE D ON THE TUMB STANDS FOR DRACULA! THAT'S WHAT THE D STANDS FOR HUH? IT STANDS FOR DRACULA!!" Vector sang out loud while listening to his headphones.

"Vector, will you turn that down!?" Espio yelled.

"You did not need to raise your voice at me!" Vectot yelled back, after turning his headphones off.

Espio sighted. "Look, my point here is, Dracula is DEAD!" Espio said.

"Yeah I know, I heard it on the headphones." Vector said.

"So that bus outside of our house, is not Dracula." Espio concluded.

"I know, it's the ghost of Dracula." Vector said.

"IT'S A DAMN SCHOOL BUS!!" a pissed off Espio yelled.

"Alright, it's school bus." Vector said shacked from Espio's outburst.

"Hey! Here's a fun idea: let's go get some can fish!" Charmy suggested.

"No, we are going to the van and drive me home, because this vacation is over!" Vector said.

Next thing we know, the Chaotix are driving the their van back home. Meanwhile, Vector was talking. "If there is one thing I want is a 6 week long vacation, being a detective of a force, usually I'm out solving a lot of big mysteries that I have no time for that kind of things…"

"Vector look!" Espio pointed went they stopped by their house.

"Oh look, they just tossed our mail in the yard like a pack of wild animals!" Vector said looking at a pile of cards on the grass.

"What happened to Nanato's house?!" Espio asked looking at Nanato's house all trashed.

"Hey, whish one of you left the door, open?" Charmy demanded. "And tore it off the hinges and threw it in the yard?!"

"What is going on in here?!" Vector demanded as he entered his house followed by his men and they find the Egg Moth sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Oh hey, where have you guys been?" Egg Moth asked them.

"Menthis." Vector answered.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's awesome! How was it?" Egg Moth asked.

"Oh it was very nice, they light up the bridge and we had fried cat fish!" Vector said.

"When did you have cat fish?" Charmy asked confused.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our house?!" Espio demanded at the robot moth.

"Um, I really had to get this light on it's been driving me nuts, isn't it great?" Egg Moth asked.

"Yeah it is great." Vector said. "Oh wait, or it's just that movie?" the crocodile pointed at the TV, with the "Assisted Living Dracula" movie on it.

"Oh yeah, "Assisted Living Dracula", it's really good!" Egg Moth nodded. "You guys sure know what good movie is."

"And what is this?!" Espio demanded pointing at a silk cocoon on the wall and familiar looking face sticking out from it.

"Oh that's Nanato, you guys know him? He's got a real mouth." Egg Moth said.

"Oooooh, my stomach is migrating!" Nanato moaned while struggling free from the cocoon.

"Oh hey Nanato I almost didn't recognise ya with all that…silk!" Vector said.

"Oh God! Help me out here Espio man!" Nanato pleaded.

"What have you done to him!?" Espio demanded, while helping Nanato out of the cocoon.

"Oh I just laid a thousand of my eggs inside of his oesophagus." Egg Moth explained. "I needed to get a proper place to raise my species and he's being a baby about it."

"Well you know we have a cloner." Espio explained.

"Seriously?" Egg Moth asked.

Suddenly, Espio's cloner beeped and smoke started to come out from it.

"Oh no the cloner!" Espio cried.

"The brownies!" Vector and Charmy cried.

Suddenly, the machine explodes and hundreds of brownie monsters fly out from the scraps and they busts through the walls out into the sky while the Chaotix, Egg Moth and Nanato watch them leave. Espio glares at Vector.

"What?" Vector asked.

"You've put a brownie in my cloning device didn't you?" Espio asked still glaring.

"No…yes…I don't know…maybe…" Vector said. "Look, that was six weeks ago, I lock the door, so why don't you just let them duke it out?"

"You locked the door, now it's out in the yard." Charmy said.

**THE END?**

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it, R&R please.


End file.
